izombiefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Stagione 3
iZombie è stato rinnovato per la terza stagione da parte di The CW l'11 marzo 2016. È stato confermato agli Upfronts 2016, la stagione è composta da 13 episodi. Sinossi Will Seattle become the capital of the zombie homeland? In the third season, Liv has discovered there are more zombies living in Seattle than she previously believed. In fact, there is a private military contractor employing a small zombie army, and that army is preparing for the day humans learn of their existence. Major finds a job and acceptance in this army. Liv and Clive investigate the murder of a zombie family that may just set off an all-out zombie-human war. Ravi’s former boss at the Center for Disease Control shows up in Seattle to investigate the Max Rager massacre. Blaine finds living as a human with no memory of his evil past is more blessing than curse. Peyton pulls at a thread in one of her cases that may lead to the villain that’s pulling all the strings. This season, Liv will eat the brains and take on the traits of a dominatrix, a JACKASS-style stunt man, an office gossip, a pre-school teacher, a conspiracy theorist, a dungeon master, and many more. Cast Regolari Accreditati come protagonisti * Rose McIver nel ruolo di Olivia Moore - (13/13) * Malcolm Goodwin nel ruolo di Clive Babineaux - (13/13) * Rahul Kohli nel ruolo di Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti - (13/13) * Robert Buckley nel ruolo di Major Lilywhite - (13/13) * David Anders nel ruolo di Blaine DeBeers - (11/13) * Aly Michalka nel ruolo di Peyton Charles - (12/13) Cast di supporto Presenza con più di quattro episodi * Bryce Hodgson as Don Eberhard - (10/13) * Tongayi Chirisa as Justin Bell - (9/13) * Jason Dohring as Chase Graves - (5/13) Cast ospite Presenza con almeno quattro episodi o meno * Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll - (4/13) * Daran Norris as Johnny Frost - (4/13) * Robert Knepper as Angus McDonough - (3/13) * Ken Marina as Brandt Stone - (2/13) * Eddie Jemison as Mr. Boss - (2/13) * Natalie Alyn Lind as Winslow Sutcliffe - (1/13) Spoilers/Note # On May 23rd, 2016, it was announced that Aly Michalka, who has portrayed Peyton Charles for the past two seasons in a recurring capacity was promoted to the main cast for this season. # On May 29th, 2016, it was revealed that iZombie had been nominated for a Teen Choice Award for #ChoiceSciFiTVShow. # As of June 1st, 2016, brainstorming for Season 3 has begun. # Filming of Season 3 will begin on July 25th, 2016. # Attendees of the 2016 San Diego Comic Con will be able to receive/buy an exlusive FunkoPop! Liv Moore. # Blaine’s father-son drama lives for one day more: Angus (Robert Knepper) will be back for a three-episode arc — two of which will be in the first three episodes of season 3 — the iZombie cast announced at the series’ Comic-Con panel. # Other returning guest stars include Daran Norris as the slimy Johnny Frost and Ken Marina as Brandt Stone. As for Mr. Boss (Eddie Jemison), he’s not dead but the show won’t get to him until later this season. There’s no word on whether we’ll see the suicidal zombie Natalie (Uma Voss) again, but Major hasn’t forgotten her. “He made a promise to her that he did not keep and he wants to keep that,” Thomas said. # Still, season 3 has an even bigger problem to deal with: Vivian and Fillmore Graves. The new Big Bad’s question to Liv at the end of season 2 — about whether she’ll join the zombies in their battle to avoid the inevitable human attempt to exterminate them — will linger over season 3. “Vivian is asking, ‘When they come to exterminate us, which side are you on?’” creator Rob Thomas explained during the panel moderated by EW’s Danielle Nussbaum. “A lot of season 3 is going to be about Liv figuring out the answer to that question.” # In the meantime, Liv & Co. will get a chance to do iZombie’s take on Law and Order. “Liv and Clive are going to solve a case in one episode and then Peyton by Aly Michalka, now a series regular for season 3 is going to prosecute it in the following episode,” Thomas teased. “This is a huge and cool thing for us.” # But for some fans and shippers, the real question is: Will Liv and Major ever get back together? “I think ultimately, I’d love Liv and Major to work out, but right now there’s bigger fish to fry,” McIver said. “It’s a precarious friendship anyway.” Luckily, whoever Liv falls for in season 3 will stick around. “What I’ve been promised is Liv’s next romantic interest… will not be killed off.” # Clive is alive (for now). Clive refused to be turned at the end of the last season and won’t be joining the undead anytime soon. “I don’t think that will look good for him,” Goodwin said. “If Clive were to turn into a zombie, it’s to save someone else’s life, not save his own life.” # McIver gets a new wig to play Liv, but she won’t go full fake zombie. The Fillmore Graves zombies will give her grief for not trying to blend in by tanning or dyeing her hair to “go undercover,” but she won’t change for them. McIver said that she listens to David Bowie to prep for her role because it’s about “embracing your inner freak. I don’t want Liv to change. # Ravi only recently realized that there was another man vying for Peyton’s affections — the undead Blaine. “This triangle exists and continues to exist this season,” Michalka said and noted that Ravi will be dealing with his feelings about that in the first few episodes. # Production on Season 3 starts in three days (from July 23, 2016), McIver noted and Fillmore Graves will be front and center in the new installments. “You know it’s important, because we’re building cool, big sets for it,” he said. # Executive producer Rob Thomas said Liv will combat the weirdness by sharing everything with her friends, and “They work together” to find out what Stoll and the impending zombie apocalypse/uprising is all about. We’ll also meet Ravi’s former boss at the CDC this season. # Hiding the truth about a handful of murdered homeless kids in Season 1 is a far cry from covering up a much-publicized massacre at an energy drink party during Season 2. So when an eyewitness comes forward, it doesn't take long for people to begin throwing out the Z-word. # This is a nightmare for Liv, who will do whatever it takes to keep the existence of zombies under wraps. But as more and more people get involved with the Max Rager case - not to mention Vivian Stoll and Fillmore Graves' plot for a zombie uprising; it may prove to be beyond her control. # On August 11, 2016 at the TCA's Mark Pedowitz confirmed that the episode order for this season is 13 episodes # On August 25th, 2016 it was revealed that Natalie Alyn Lind (from shows like Gotham and The Goldbergs) is to guest on iZombie this season. # On August 28th, 2016 concept art and a description for a new location in Season 3 was announced. It is called The Scratching Post, the new, zombie-only watering hole for Liv and co. on iZombie this season. # On August 30th, 2016 it was revealed via twitter that the likes of Malcolm Goodwin, Rahul Kohli and David Andersare already running lines and filming for Season 3 Episode 4. # On September 9th, 2016 Aly Michalka revealed via instagram the poster for season 3. # On September 20th, 2016 it was revealed that they were already starting the 5th episode of season 3, which will feature Liv eating the brain of a dominatrix. # As of September 23rd, 2016 it was revealed that the filming for episode 6 has commensed. # On October 7th, 2016 it was revealed that fellow Veronica Mars alum, Jason Dohring has signed on for an arc in the upcoming third season. He will make his iZombie debut in episode 3x08, “Eat a Kinevel," as Chase Graves, the brother-in-law of Vivian Stoll. # On October 11th, 2016 it was confirmed via BTS footage that Bryce Hodgson is back for this season. # On May 10th, 2017, the show was renewed for a 4th season; when it airs and its episode order remain unknown. Trama Olivia Moore Liv contemplates the situation of the aftermath of "Salivation Army" while on Janko's brains. She understands and investigates Vivian's plans to turn a part of Seattle into a Zombie homeland. Liv tells Clive about a radio station that has an eye witness to the Max Rager situation, and rush to stop the witness from speaking, but are too late. Clive Babineaux Clive is still reeling off of the fact that Zombies exist and his friend and colleague, Liv, is one. After hearing about Vivian's plan, in a reunion, he finds out that Wally is alive and he has been turned into a zombie. Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti After the aftermath of "Salivation Army", Ravi reveals to Clive that he is on the road to working to find a cure for zombies and shows him an experiment he is working on for it. Liv fills him in on Vivians' plan. Ravi complains about Peyton and Blaine to Liv. Blaine DeBeers Blaine still has no memory of who he was, and he starts again as a nicer person. Peyton fills him in on Mr. Boss being out of the country and he questions whether or not he is in a relationship with her. Major Lilywhite Major comes home with Ravi, to find his house has been the victim of vandalism: someone has spray painted the words "Chaos Killer" on the front of his house; his victims have been all found alive. Major, Clive and Liv learn about Vivian's plan to turn a part of Seattle into a place where zombies can exist, when humans learn of their existence. Peyton Charles Peyton tells Blaine, Mr. Boss is out of the country, Peyton resolves her conflict with Blaine, who has no memory of who he used to be. Episodi Categoria:Stagioni Categoria:Episodi Stagione 3